1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interactive information storage medium and a reproducing apparatus for and a reproducing method of reproducing the same, and more particularly, to an interactive information storage medium containing multi-language markup document support information which is provided together with a reproduced data stream displayed in a display window defined by a markup document, and an apparatus for and a method of reproducing the information storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A proposed interactive digital versatile disc (DVD) medium (e.g., a PC Friendly DVD disc) in a current market can be reproduced in an interactive mode by a PC(Personal Computer). The interactive DVD medium contains markup language documents and audio/video (AV) data. The AV data recorded on the interactive DVD medium is reproduced as an AV data stream and displayed in a video mode or the interactive mode. In the video mode, the AV data is displayed in the same way as it is displayed on a regular DVD player while in the interactive mode, the AV data is displayed together with an HTML document in a display window defined by the HTML document. If the interactive mode is selected by a user, a web browser installed in the PC displays the HTML document recorded on the interactive DVD medium. The AV data related to the HTML document is reproduced and displayed in the display window defined by the HTML document.
For example, in a case of a movie whose content is the AV data, a video picture corresponding to a title of the AV data is displayed in a portion of the display window defined by the HTML document, and in the remaining portion of the display window, a variety of supplementary information including scripts, stories, and photos of actors and actresses can be displayed. The supplementary information may be displayed in synchronization with the title of the AV data. For example, when an actor or an actress is displayed in a moving picture section of the display window, the HTML document containing a brief biography is invoked and displayed together with the video picture.
An existing DVD-video standard defines sub-picture data that provides one of multi-language captions together with the reproduced title. Therefore, the user can enjoy the captions of the AV data in a desired language when watching the video picture.
However, the proposed interactive DVD is disadvantageous in that it allows text-based supplementary information to be displayed in only one language together with the AV data in the interactive mode. That is, the proposed interactive DVD does not have any capability to present the supplementary information displayed through the HTML document in multiple languages. Therefore, the user cannot understand text-based information displayed through the HTML document in a foreign language which the user cannot understand. As a result, the interactive mode provided by the interactive DVD is not attractive to the user.